The Only Exception
by meep320
Summary: Ever since Gabriela was taken away from her father she only had one goal, to get home. And after 20 years she finally has a way to get there, until she runs into Ludwig. Now she has a traveling companion and maybe, a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Twenty years ago**

* * *

><p>"Gabriela, what are you doing?" Romulus appeared from inside his house to find his lovely five year-old daughter drawing on the sidewalk with chalk with the little boy from across the street. She looked behind her and her eyes brightened to see her father out of bed. She jumped up and ran to give her papa a hug.<p>

"Papa Papa! Me and David found some chalk lying around and I was showing him how to draw, we were drawing bunnies and his had big feet and cute little tails. He says it looks bad but its super good and I like it a lot! He invited me to have dinner with his mama and papa but I told him we were having pasta tonight so I couldn't go, but I told him I could come over for dinner tomorrow, is that ok? If not it's ok but you see I wanted to-" Romulus scooped up her daughter and put her on his shoulders. His laugh was big and loud and sounded like thunder to little David's ears. His blond hair stock up in fear. Gabriela's dad was big and scary, even though he was always nice to him; but he just scared David so much.

"I'm sorry son, I'm afraid you can't take my daughter tomorrow, she has big plans for tomorrow." He tried to sound happy and silly but he could taste the sadness in his mouth. They both said their good-bye's to David as he ran to his mother calling for him.

"Big plans? Like an Adventure? Are we going on an Adventure?"

Romulus picked his daughter from his shoulders and placed her on the kitchen counter where a big pot of pasta was boiling. Her Little green dress was dirty from the chalk, and she even had some in her ear. She looked into her papa's eyes and smiled a big smile. This, however, made his heart hurt even more.

"We aren't, but you are. Mama is coming tomorrow to visit."

"Mama! Mama's coming! Is mama going to stay? I haven't seen mama in a long time!"

"Well, you're staying with her, at her house in Hungary,"

"Are you coming with us?"

"No, sweetie, Papa has to stay back in Rome."

Realization swept through Gabriela's eyes, she would never see her papa again. This was why he had made the pasta; they only had pasta on important days like birthdays.

"NO! Don't leave me Papa! I'll miss you!"

She jumped into her Papa's arms and started to cry buckets and buckets of tears. He had dreaded telling her this since he found out that Elizabeth, Gabriela's mother, had won the custody battle. He had been heart broken for the past three days and couldn't even bring himself to get out of bed. For a while he was just in shock, he had been perfect, his house was clean, he hadn't had a drink since Gabriela was born, and he even quit his job in the army to become a working father. But he knew exactly why she won, the reason why se won full custody.

She slept with every living man in the world, and she was the queen of blackmail and manipulation.

"It's ok Gabby; everything is going to be ok,"

"No! No it's not! I'm not going to see you, and mama's house smells funny!" She cried these words between sobs as her grip oh her papa's neck only tightened.

And even if Elizabeth did blackmail the judge, how could she blackmail the female mediator, who had seen the living conditions Gabby would have to be in. Her house smelled like marijuana smoke and death. The carpet, the rooms, even the dishes, were all filthy. Romulus shuddered as he rocked his daughter back and forth to calm her down. And after twenties minuets of loud sobs and screaming, Gabriela had finally fallen asleep, her eyes still full of tears.

Romulus sighed.

"I guess we'll have pasta for breakfast instead."

He carried her to her room, put her into her nightgown, and was about to tuck her in when he noticed she had mindlessly grabbed his ring finger. He then thought back to when he first held his daughter in the nursery at the hospital. He was only nineteen at the time but he felt like it was just the other day. He had fed her and was just rocking her back and forth in the rocking chair as she slept soundly. When he was sure she was fast asleep he tried to put her back in her bed, but only to find she had grabbed onto his finger, with much force he recalled, just as she did tonight. He blinked back tears as he picked up his little girl and brought her to his bed instead. He laid there with his little girl sleeping on his chest, for the last time. He had no hope now and all that he could do was sleep.

The morning came too quickly for both Gabriela and Romulus. They had just laid there for as long as they could, just talking, talking about His past, about what she wanted to be when she grew up, until Gabby's stomach sounded like it was about to eat itself. They both laughed and ran down to eat the cold pasta that was meant to be dinner last night. It didn't matter that it was cold, it was amazing for her and that was all that mattered. They tried to act like it was just another Friday, they picked out a dress for Gabriela, they laughed at the daily comics. But this could only last till five o'clock, and five o'clock just came too quickly for either one of them.

A knock at the door signaled their long dreaded good-byes. Romulus opened the door to find his ex-wife leaning on the door jam smocking a cigarette. Her long, wavy, brown hair was pined back into a messy bun and a small pink clip that looked like little flowers made it seem like she was delicate and pretty, but Romulus knew she was just like that pin, little, dirty, and pitiful. She stood strait as she threw her bud into the grass and plastered on a fake smile.

"Hey baby! How are you doing sweetie? Did you miss me?"

"No," Gabriela looked at her little red slippers, she knew if she looked at her mama she would start crying again.

"Gabriela! Sorry, Elizabeth, she's just as shocked about this as I am." Romulus made it sound as small talkieish and meaningless as he possibly could, but they both silently knew if Gabriela wasn't standing right there, he would have yelled at the top of his lungs how disgusted he was in her. Elizabeth loved making this man squirm and feel awful like she had felt when she had to choose between having a kid at sixteen, or going agents the churches wishes. She didn't care about the kid; she just wanted to make Romulus feel like dirt.

"It's alright! Hey baby, how about you go get in the car? me and papa have to talk a little, ok?"

"Ok," Gabriele walked slowly to the little, broken-down, beetle.

"What the hell are you getting from this Elizabeth?"

"What? Well I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid with me!" Romulus hated this woman, but he knew he would just be proving her point he punched her, so he took his anger out on the nearby wall.

"Wow! Such violence! This is why I wanted to get my daughter out of here as soon as possible, who knows how long it would have been before you took out all that violence out on my little girl." She used My and Her like a knife and lodged it into his heart, again and again. He couldn't take it anymore, his knees gave out from underneath him and he feel to the floor.

"Just go,"

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"**GET OUT**!"

"Oh! Gladly," She turned as walked away like a black cat after a kill. He had lost, and there was no way he could redeem himself. He herd the engine roll away, and with it, his pride and joy, his light, his reason for getting up in the morning. His baby girl, gone.

"It'll be ok Mr. Rome,"

A small hand laid itself on Romulus's shoulder. It was little David, his deep blue eyes were red and he was swollen from crying as well. How could such a small child be able to make such a strong man cry like a baby.

"It will only be ok when my baby girl is back here, were she belongs."

* * *

><p>Heck yeah! 12:15! I'm going to go sleep for the rest of forever now! lol no no, this story is actually based on a song by paramore called "The Only Exception" Great song and I would recommend it to anyone! OK time to go to bed before I start rambling. Love you guys and hope you enjoy!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

10 years ago

"Sakura! Sakura! Oh my goodness I'm so glad your here! This morning I went to the Coffee Shot and there were these nice guys and they all seemed really cool but then one drooled on himself it was super funny he blushed and apologized but we were all laughing really hard but I accepted his apology then I got over hear and then and then. . ."

Sakura watched as Gabriela ran up to her with a piece of toast still in her mouth. How many times had she seen this picture? Almost every day since they started high school together. She was just so bright and cheerful that it didn't matter if she would fall asleep in class, or if she came to school in shorts and not the mandatory uniform. Nobody could really get mad at Gabriela, but if it was anyone else eating outside food on campus, they would be sent to the principal's office quicker than you could say 'funny flying fish'.

"Gabriela, the bell is going to ring soon."

"Oh ya! I almost forgot about school! Let's go!" Gabriela grabbed Sakura like she was walking her down the isle and skipped into the courtyard. The only good thing, in Sakura's eyes, about going to an all girls private school was that it didn't really matter how you looked, if you were friendly, you made friends. So every morning always started the same.

"Good morning Gabby!"

"Hi Gabby!"

"How are you today Mrs. Sakura?"

"Hey Sakura!"

"Gabby did you forget to eat again?"

All the girls knew them. And they knew all the girls. Like one big family. Every morning was a big party. That is, until the bell rang.

"Ack! I gotta get to Geometry!"

"See ya in P.E."

"I hate going to Spanish."

And before Sakura and Gabriela knew it, the courtyard was empty.

"Oppsie! I guess it's time for Social Studies!"

And with a quick laugh from both friends, they ran as fast as they could to Mr. Simon's class.

Noon

* * *

><p>"Hey Sakura, what would you do if I, ran away?"<p>

Sakura looked up from her lunch to pier into her best friend's eyes. At the moment they were gazing outside from the third floor into utter nothingness.

"I would be . . . mixed" Gabriela's gaze moved from the falling leaves to her best friend.

"Mixed," She laughed, "That's so like you, be a little more specific silly! What do you mean 'mixed'?"

"Well. . . I'd be sad, you're my best, no, only friend."

"That's not true you have a bunch of friend-"

"Then I would be angry,"

"Why?" Sakura shrugged.

"It's just so much like you, you say how much you love me, but I would place money you would leave at three in the morning when your mother is completely drunk and wouldn't remember you leavening, and not tell me until you were in a different country. Then after that I would be . . . scared for you."

"For me? Aw Sakura! I love you-"

"No, I would be scared for you when your mother sobers up and finds you gone. She's crazy and you and I know it, so who's to say she won't do something drastic to get you to come back."

Gabriela twirled her fork in her cold pasta, thinking. Sakura had a point, craziness ran in the family and knowing what she was going to do from one moment to the next is almost impossible.

"But, after all of that, I would be happy for you."

Gabriela stopped her fork from twirling as her eyes went wide as Sakura looked her dead in the face.

"Your dad is out there, I can feel it. Just like my dad is, but the difference between our situations is that you have the drive. If you really wanted to find him, you will. It doesn't matter what your bitch of a mother says."

All Gabriela could do for the longest time was sit there in awe of her friend. Unknowingly or not, Sakura just gave her her best wishes. But before she knew it her feet were jumping, her eyes were crying, and her arms were swinging around Sakura's neck.

"Thank you! I love you so much! You're the best friend anyone in the entire world could have!" Even though Sakura hated being touched, she hugged her friend back. She knew it would happen sooner or later. She would be left behind as her best friend went off to be bright and joyful, without a single care in the world.

"But, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything!"

"Can you not do it until graduation? I want at least a few years before I have to bid you goodbye."

Gabriela sighed. She understood where Sakura was coming from; people leaving never got easier, and they both knew it far too well.

"Alright, but as soon as I get that diploma I'm out the door!"

"Fair enough."

And for the rest of lunch they laughed and talked about the upcoming math test that Gabriela was sure to flunk.

After school

"Bye Sakura!"

"Bye bye, hey, mom said she wants you to come by tomorrow to help her in the kitchen."

"Of course, as long as she makes me pasta!"

The two girls laughed as they said their goodbyes as they turned different ways. Gabriela loved Sakura and her mother, Yang; she had always been so sweet to her. She treated her like her own daughter and not some clean up service.

Unlike her mother.

"Well welcome home! You're late! Where were you?"

Gabriela opened the door to find her mother only a few feet form the door. She had been waiting for her with a brown paper bag in one hand and a knife in the other. She sighed as she dropped her book bag in the corner.

"Don't you DARE ignore me you good for nothing _szuka_!" Elizabeth screamed in a slurred Hungarian.

"I was talking with Sakura, we decided to walk by the park today"

"LIAR! You went to go flirt with some sleazy men huh! You are a disgusting, dirty, icky, icky girl!" Elizabeth charged at Gabriela with he knife staring her strait in the face. Gabriela was used to this (she had the scars to prove it) so she knew that her mother would land on her weak foot, making her easier to trip. She also knew that he moment she knew she was falling she would throw the knife, luckily, she had become a very good catch.

"Utállak! You made my life a living hell!" Gabriela's mother slurred before she started to cry like a toddler throwing a tantrum. Gabriela crouched over her mother as she took the bottle and put on the other side of the dirty brown carpet.

"What happened mama?" Gabriela asked as she picked up her tiny mother and placed her on the couch like a delicate, glass, doll. But she knew that she had the face of a doll, but the power of a bull.

"It's Benjamin! He stood me up today then texted me to tell me he wanted to break up with me! He said I was '_dirty_' and that I _"wasn't worth his valuable time,"_ Dam I HATE Australians!"

"Mama, he's AUSTRIAN not Australian." She sighed.

"Whatever! Doesn't matter! I hate him!" Elizabeth fell onto her daughters lap and buried her face into her legs as she started to cry again. Gabriela sighed as she patted her mothers back as a comfort. '_This isn't right,' _Gabriela thought, '_I thought mothers were the one that comforted their daughters when they had a bad break up, not the other way around.'_

"Oh Gabby, see, you know how to make me feel good. I love you. I love you soooo much!"

But Gabriela knew this was a lie. By tomorrow this cycle of love and hate would start again. And it will continue to go until she got out of this town. She knew her only choice was to go to Rome and find her father.

'_Just three more years."_ That was her only comfort, in three years time, she would be able to get the hell out of this disgusting box that barely counted as a house. To get away from her repulsive mother, and to her loving father.

"Okay mom. . ."

* * *

><p>O.O done! I hope you enjoy meeting MY version of Hungary. Anyway if you find any mistakes please tell me! I hope you enjoy! Now if you excuse me, I'm gunna go sleep on the floor (it's closer than the bed).<p>

. . . hee hee. . . I made Japan say bitch X)


	3. Chapter 3

7 years ago

"Gabriela Veneziano." Gabriela stood from her seat as a wave of claps and cheers rose as she did. She walked up the stairs to Mrs. Bonnefoy, her principal, who handed her her diploma, her freedom, but most importantly, her passport. She could feel the small rectangle rapped inside the tube of paper. As she shook her hand Mrs. Bonnefoy spoke very softly so only Gabby could hear her.

"I wish you luck sweetie," Gabriela smiled and nodded. Mrs. Bonnefoy and Sakura were the only ones who knew what was going to happen later that day. She would be getting on her bike (she never had a car because Elizabeth was afraid she would drive away to flirt with boys) and ride till she got to Rome. It would be a ten day trip she learned from much research, she would have to travel through Slovenia and Venice and many more new and exciting places. But she made sure she was always by the ocean. One of her fondest memories with her papa was at the beach so seeing the water almost everyday of her journey would be a comfort and a little incentive.

"Thank you, for everything." Mrs. Bonnefoy smiled as she called the next name. As Gabriela stood with her friends on the stage she looked out into the crowd of red and yellow graduation caps and gowns. She knew all these girls had plans, dreams, and ambitions. But who knows if they will ever fulfill them? Only she knew she would, she would leave and never return to this town, these people, her mother.

"Gabby?"

She blinked as she looked at Sakura who was standing next to her.

"How much longer?" Sakura whispered softly. Gabriela mused at the question she had been asked all day.

"One hour, sixteen minuets, and twenty two seconds. I have my bike all set up in the back of the school so you and Mrs. Bonnefoy can see me off."

"Did you remember soap?"

"Yes,"

"Money?"

"Enough to buy a car if I wanted to." Sakura chuckled.

"Underwear?"

"Sakura!" Gabriela tried not to laugh so instead tears of laughter built up in her eyes.

"Sorry sorry, it's a habit."

"I know I know." The two girls smiled at one another as they listened to the last few names, the last few moments, and the last few-

"OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

The world stopped.

How had such a beautiful day, a day of hope and dream fulfillment become one of destruction and sadness? Was it part of gods plan? Were there some ulterior motives for making Elizabeth OD? Or was god just trying to make life even harder for Gabriela? Maybe it was a sign; Gabriela thought as she sat in the extremely uncomfortable hospital chairs, was she just never supposed to leave? Was she just supposed to always take care of her mother?

"Gabriela? Your mother is waking up, would you like to see her?"

"Yeah, um, Dr. Kirkland, how much longer till she can, leave?"

"Well, it all depends on the patient, sometimes a few days. Sometimes months. But don't worry. My staff and I will do everything in our power to help your mother have a speedy recovery." Dr. Kirkland had always been a kind man and always knew what to say to make things look better than what they were. Plus a good English accent could always make it seem so much nicer. And for some reason, she believed him. Her mother was always quick to recover from hangovers and colds. So why wouldn't she recover from this quickly too! And once she is sure her mother is ok she can slip out the back like she had planed in the first place.

That was the plan; at least, that was what it was seven years ago.

* * *

><p>Done! And I did it before midnight! I know it's a very short chapter but look on the bright side! Germany is coming up in a chapter or two!<p>

LOL! I would like to thank everyone who told me they enjoyed my last chapter and I hope I am up to par on this one as well!

And some how I snuck Arthur in there right at the end! I told myself I wouldn't, but I just couldn't help myself! =3


	4. Chapter 4

Present Day

"Mama? Mama it's time to go visit Dr. Kirkland" Gabriela turned the light on in he mothers room to find her curled up in a cocoon in the sheets and pillows, like a child not wanting to go to school.

"Dr. Eyebrows will be there when I need him to be there! Now let me sleep."

Gabriela sighed," Come on mama, you know his name is Dr. Kirkland and he makes sure your appointments are late in the day so you can sleep in as late as possible. Now get. Up!" She had been able to find her mother (in the clothes she wore out last night she might add) and placed her in the shower so she wouldn't smell like smoke and other unknowns.

How had this happened? Wasn't she going to go and find her dad so she could get away from this crazy woman who is her 'mother'? Didn't she have the money saved to buy a house in Italy? How had that money become the payments for her mother to have daily hospital visits? When in the world did her mother become an 'unknown sickness' that 'wanted to have more treatment'? And worst of all. . .

"I have breakfast ready fro you in the car, come on mama you know how to wash your hair."

How had this become the normal?

After the fight to clean up and put on fresh clothes on, Gabriela dragged her mother to the passenger side and carefully made sure all of the buckles were locked so she wouldn't try to jump out like last time.

"Toast? Again? You can't cook for anything can you?" Elizabeth jabbed at her daughter as she started to start the car.

"Toast is the only thing that Dr. Kirkland said was safe for you to eat before any experiments."

"Yeah yeah. . ."

* * *

><p>"So Gabriela, how have you been doing?"<p>

Gabriela woke to find Dr. Kirkland crouching down to become eye-to-eye with her as she sat in one of the many uncomfortable hospital chairs that lined the walls. His smile was sweet, like always, but there seemed to be a unknown look in his eyes. Was it joy? Fear?

"I've been good! How about yourself?"

"Good, Alfred is coming by after work today."

"Oooooh! So THAT'S why you look so giddy."

"What? Oh no," Arthur blushed and tried to act embarrassed but his ever growing smile said different. Being happy suited him, the past two years have been the happiest she had ever seen him, even since Alfred fell into his life. Before you could say he was 'happy' but it was never so happy that he laughed and smiled in a place where people died regularly.

"So, how's mama?"

"That's why I'm here. I have some news for you." So that's what was in his eyes, not happiness to see Alfred. But progress, for the longest time all the experiments came up fruitless, no help in finding out what the illness was or is it was curable.

"News? Is it good? Did you find a cure? Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! You found a cu-"

"Gabriela, don't jump to conclusions, let me finish then you can decide if this is a blessing or a curse."

Gabriela nodded, she tried to stay calm but just the thought of maybe getting out of here made her sit up straighter, made her eyes brighter, and she seemed to just be happier.

"We... found the cause of your mothers illness."

"Aaand?"

"Well...," Arthur sighed, he hated hurting this sweet face. He pulled out a bottle of pills and shook out two.

"Elizabeth has been taking an experimental medication to help with headaches...doctors told her to only take two... she would take seven a day."

It was unintentional, but her hands were shaking, her breath was mush more shallow, and tears were poring down her face. but she dared not interrupt, she didn't want to miss anything. Arthur put his hand on her shoulder as a comfort but it only made her the tears just fall harder almost blinding her. She brushed them away and stared at the doctor.

" I'm fine, why would she do that?"

"She won't tell us, we hope you could maybe talk to her. She seems more comfortable with you than the rest of us," he took the chair next to Gabriella and put her hands into his, "It's up to you."

Why? Why would she willingly try and _kill_ herself? Her mother wasn't depressed, she even thought she was getting better. Her mother could actually hold a conversation, she smiled sometimes and told her she truly loved her. It had been weeks since the last time she tried to hurt her. Yesterday they even went shopping. So why?

"Yes, I want to know why as much as you guys."

"Alright follow me."

* * *

><p>"Gabby! Hi sweetie!" She had seen her mother hooked up to the machines before and it wasn't even close to the number of tubes and monitors as the first attack, but even now it made her cringe her mom with a needle in her arm. she plastered on a smile and sat next to her mother.<p>

"They put me on this new treatment today, I swear it feels like I'm on cloud nine!"

"That's...good. Hey mom, do you remember taking some experimental medicine? It helped headaches." Gabriella took out the little orange bottle and showed it to Elizabeth.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to take mine this morning, thank you love." She tried to grab the bottle, but only to have Gabriella pull it an inch from her grasp.

"How many would you take a day?"

"Sweetie, it really depends on how I'm feeling sometimes two sometimes-"

"Tell. **Me**." Her patience was wearing thin just looking at her try and make up a story.

"four, at most." Dam tears, she lied strait to her face! And she didn't even seem to think twice about it.

"Why?" She tried to put some force behind her words but they only came out as a squeak.

"Hmm?"

"**Why did you do it**?" Her voice had returned and it came out in a scream. She didn't even think she could be so loud. The nurses quickly excused themselves so it was a showdown between her and her biggest hurdle in life.

"...I herd you wanted to leave." Elizabeth knew she was caught, but if she played sad she might be forgiven. Her daughter was always quick to forgive. One of her many defects.

"You wanted to leave me and go to Italy, I love you Gabby, I want to be with you for as long as I live, Gabriela, your my baby." Horror swept over Gabriela's face, there's no way she would go so far as to try and kill herself to keep her here. She thought back to her graduation, he mother was oddly kind that day and much more clingy than ever. It all fit together now in the puzzle of her mother. And she hated what it appeared to be, she had been fooled she should of just ran when she had the chance.

"Gabby..." She tried to put her hand on her daughters as a sign of apology, Gabriela snatched it back.

"Don't touch me!" She couldn't look at her anymore. The halls were like a maze, trapped and confused she feel into a heap on the floor and cried. All she could do was cry.

She didn't know how long she was there but when she woke up she laid on Dr. Kirkland's couch he had in his office. She remembered sitting in here when she first met him. A sweet summer evening gone sour.

* * *

><p>"Look who's up." A familiar voice rang in her ears.<p>

"Oh wow! Artie, is she ok?"

"Yes yes, she's fine." She sat up to find Arthur sitting in his favorite swivel chair. But next to him was the strangest man she ever met. Even sitting he towered over Arthur and her. his glasses were crooked ever so slightly, but his eyes were the selling point. The most vibrant blue she had ever seen, as if someone took a dab of paint and dropped into is eyes.

"Good evening Gabriela, let me introduce someone to you, this is Alfred."

"Hiya! How ya feeling?"

"Al, lets not make her talk yet, she has just gone through some traumatic things. I over herd your mother and you. Italy? Your father is there," He chuckled, "I remember him, just as hard headed as you, but also very kind. I can understand your reasons for wanting to leave. And your plan was truly foolproof, except for one factor. Your mother. " He stood and went to sit next to Gabriela who had finally woken up completely. He pulled out a small envelope and gave it to her.

"Your mother is fiery and scary at best, but I do sympathies for her. who wouldn't want you to stay? But what she did was wrong. go on open it." Gabriela obediently tore the envelope open, inside was a plain white check for one thousand two hundred and seven dollars. the exact amount she needed to go on her trip. But how? She used all of this money for the treatments! Until she saw who it was from.

"Dr. Kirkland...how did you- why?"

"How? Well Alfred and I had a couple dollars saved for a trip to America, but we decided you were more important than some burgers. And why? Gabriela, do you even have to ask?" His murky green eyes dampened as he smiled at her.

"Because I want you to find him, I want you to be happy. Like I am with Alfred." She swung her arms around his neck and hugged him the best she could. It wasn't much, but she felt like all she could do was hug him and cry in pure joy.

"So Gabby! I herd your gunna ride your bike all the way to Italy. Way cool! But when me and Artie drove by your house we didn't see a bike, so we took maters into our own hands!" Alfred was always a giver so he pulled Gabriela and took her out the back door in Arthur's office. And waiting in the parking lot was pure beauty. A true beach cruiser, all green with red pin striping, her two favorite colors, and a little white basket with a backpack already packed.

"You know you don't have a lot in your room. We fit everything in that little bag! And then a little bit more." This time it was Alfred's turn to get hugged.

"How did you even do this!"

"Well the bike had been mine at first but I was out growing it and Artie told me you like Red and green so a little bit of paint later and bing bang boom!" He smiled and gave her a big grizzly hug.

"Hey now, don't crush her you big lug."

"Yeah yeah."

"So Gabby, we can drive you to the border of here but the rest of it is all you. I would go with you but THIS one is 'not allowed' in Austria. Any thing we can do for you?" Gabriela looked at the two men; no, her saviors. Could she ask anything else from them? She had been given everything and more. But one thing did come to mind.

* * *

><p>"Gabby? My goodness its three in the morning! What are you doing?" Sakura came to the door in her boyfriends t-shirt and some shorts. Even now looking half asleep she could been swarmed by paparazzi and she would look amazing. She was lucky getting her mothers looks.<p>

"Sakura... I'm going." Nothing else was needed to be said, Sakura understood what she meant. The day had come she had to give up her best friend to the world.

"Wait here." Sakura disappeared behind the door quickly and just as quickly reappeared. She held a small box decorated with paper and a small red bow.

"I guess its a going away present now. go on open it." Gabriela chuckled.

"You sound just like Dr. Kirkland." She chuckled. Gabriela quickly tore the paper so find a box full of miss-mashes things, a bracelet, recites, and a picture of her and Sakura at the river holding up a huge fish, they were only seven at the time and they were dirty and smelly...and giddy. but on the bottom of it was a tiny jewelry box. Inside was a delicate locket. She carefully opened it with her nails to revile a tiny picture of a Japanese flag and an Italian flag _painted _inside.

"I know its not a lot but I want you to have a little piece of me with you. And I don't want you to forget your goal," Sakura took Gabriela's hand and looked her strait in the eyes, "Find him." Gabriela couldn't even cry she was so touched. With a big hug and a final good bye, Gabriela got in the car and rode to the border of Hungary

* * *

><p>She must of dosed off because when she awoke she was parked on the side of the rode. to the right was endless trees and bushes and all this <em>green<em>. And the left, a blanket of pure blue. An endless sky seeming to go on forever. The sun was just barely rising from the bottom of the sea making the sky pastel and quiet.

"Morning! Come on sleepy get uup!" Alfred opened the back door to drop Gabriela flat on her but. So much for quiet. as she scrambled she saw Dr. Kirkland trying to decode a ma. The bags under his eyes were much more noticeable than normal and he seemed a little more. . .

"Bloody hell Alfred! Did you go and wake her up?"

Moody.

She quickly scooted next to him to see if they were still in Hungary of in a different country, but to her suprise she found something else.

"Eracian...a Mar...ummm."

"_Eraciea Mare, _its a little camping town. Apparently that guineus over there decided when I fell asleep to just go around Austria and go through CROATIA!"

"Oh come on... at least we haven't been stopped for me driving on the 'wrong side of the rode' yet."

"This is **NO TIME** for jokes you twat!"

She knew they were fighting, but she couldn't help herself from giggling.

"You two are so silly!" The two looked at her as she broke out into a louder laugh, witch caught on to Alfred, then poor Arthur couldn't help himself but chuckle.

"Alright alright, looks like this little place is on the gulf of Venice... as in ...Italy, well them Mr. Jones guess your not such a bad driver after all."

"Italy? I love you two!" She gave the two big hugs and giggled in glee.

"We could just drive you all the way th-"

"No. Way. You two have done so much for me already, I got to do this myself, how can I ever repay you guys." Alfred snuck his hand around Arthur's shoulders and gave her a toothy smile.

"Just be happy kid. That's all we need"

* * *

><p>After the boys left it was only 4;07 a.m and the sun was finally making a few shadows, and to her surprise there was a lovely hill dotted with red, pink, blue, and white little flowers on the coast of the ocean. They all seemed to smile at her and wave their little leaves beckoning her to come and take another nap. She couldn't help herself. This day had been perfect, so a little nap would only be icing on the cake.<p>

"Get. Up."

Or would this blow the cake up all together?

* * *

><p><strong>! <strong>

Well hello! I would like to thank the lovely people who have favorite this story and me as an author even though I haven't wrote anything since CHRISTMAS! So yes a longer chapter and EXTREAMLY sappy. I didn't even think I could ever get out of Hungary. And side-note, I don't actually hate Hungary (actually I think she's epic) she just fit the role as Italy's mama so well.

And now the reason WHY my writing has been limited.

During Christmas I was very lucky and got a new phone and a Nook as presents. My theory is my old dinosaur got depressed and just decided to die on me. With this lovely story half, way. FINISHED. so I, of coarse REWROTE IT. because I'm a genius (not). Well thank you so much for all your love and care hope to get more out to you soon =3


End file.
